


We're Like Naughts And Crosses

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: The Straight Stuff [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2nd one where Luke's finally figured out his shit, which is almost entirely unrelated to the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Like Naughts And Crosses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Luke Hemmings, but Katie's my original character...blah, blah, moving on.  
> I'm going to make a series out of these random scenes that I literally have thousands of on my laptop. I'll make the Michael one a series too, so keep looking back for more if you want it.  
> Title from "Always Attract" by You Me At Six

I woke up feeling soothingly warm, wrapped in my comforter. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, reading that it was a little after 7. Then it hit me. My brain processed the date and I was instantly on high alert. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. “Hello?” I groggy voice mumbled.

“Lukeyyy!” I yelled excitedly into the phone.

“Hey, Katie,” He chuckled. His voice was hushed from exhaustion, but he sounded happier than he had for the past few months.

“You’re home,” I grinned, rolling over in bed, biting my lip.

“Yeah, yeah. You can come over now if you want, but we’re napping for at least a little while.” He didn’t need me to ask. He knew why I was calling.

“I’ll see you in 10 minutes,” I promised and hung up. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone charger, headphones and book. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and shoved my stuff in my purse haphazardly, grabbing my keys and running straight out to my car.

When I got to Luke’s I unlocked the door, not wanting to make him come open it, and closed it quietly behind me. I tossed my bag on the couch and padded down the hall to Luke’s room, peering in to see a sleeping Luke, hair flat and messy, unshaven and shirtless. He looked a little more filled out, and a little taller than last time I saw him, but at the same time he looked perfectly Luke. “Luke,” I murmured, walking over to his side and stroking his hair.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, letting them fall closed again. “If you wanna cuddle I’m not wearing anything, so I suggest you do,” he mumbled barely audibly.

I grinned. “Move over then,” I murmured. He rolled over lazily, making room for me. I climbed in and was immediately surrounded by a feeling of complete safety as his arm circled my waist and I felt him take a deep breath against my back.

“I missed you, Kates,” Luke murmured. I took his hand where it lay over me, snuggling even closer to him.

“I missed you, too.” I said back sleepily.

When I woke up 3 hours later I turned over onto my back and Luke yawned, resting his head on my shoulder. “When did you get in?” I murmured, rubbing his arm.

“3, I think,” He murmured. He yawned again. “Hungry?” he asked, sitting up. He pointed to his boxers on the floor next to me, blushing a little.

I laughed and grabbed them, handing them to him. “Yes I am. I’ll go make tea so you can get dressed.”

He quirked a smile and I climbed out of bed, scampering down the hall to the kitchen. A few moments later I was joined by an impossibly tall blonde boy, wearing just plaid PJ pants. “Can I talk to you about something?” He asked seriously, sitting at the kitchen stool across the counter form me.

“Go for it,” I nodded, leaning against the counter.

“I sort of need to tell you something,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck, running his hand through his hair.

“Ok…?” I squinted at him, trying to figure out why he was acting so odd.

“The guys convinced me that I should just tell you when we got home.”

“Luke, you can tell me,” I chuckled, sliding him a mug of steeping tea.

“I think you’re amazing,” He began. I raised an eyebrow at him, confused. “And I’ve been thinking about how much I trust you. I realized…” He toyed with his lip ring with his tongue nervously. “I have feelings for you, Kates. Romantic ones. Sexual ones. However you want to put it.” He grimaced at me, then looked down at his tea, swirling the bag in the water with his spoon.

I was staring at him openmouthed, trying to process if he’d just said what I thought he had, and if he had, how I wanted to respond. “Luke, I-“

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“Huh?”

“It’s ok, Katie.”

“No it isn’t.” I came around the counter to him, taking in his beautifully sculpted body, temptingly messy hair, burning sapphire eyes and casual stubble. This here was the man I loved, and here I was pretending to have not even noticed that I found him so beautiful. “I love you, Luke.” I stood between his knees, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands came up to my waist and he grinned. “I really love you,” I murmured. He tugged me down to him and his lips met mine gently. His lip ring was cold and his lips were soft and warm. His mouth tasted sweet, and his gentle hands tugged me closer.

I wove my fingers into his hair, kissing him deeper. We were slow and quiet about it, but my entire body was erupted in flames. My heart was hammering, my hands were shaking, but all I wanted was to keep kissing Luke. He pulled me down on his lap and wrapped his arms around my back, smiling as I dragged my teeth over his bottom lip as I pulled back. “I love you, Katie,” he murmured. “I would have told you sooner, but I was scared of what it meant.”

“Just keep kissing me,” I murmured, pressing my lips back to his. I held his face in my hands, kissing him intensely, pulling moans from both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.  
> If you want to, follow me on Wattpad and Tumblr under the same username.


End file.
